deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Greenberet69/Kratos vs. Gandalf
Kratos: The Spartan Warrior who became the God of War but was betrayed, lost his God powers, and went on a journey of Revenge killing Gods, Titans, anyone who got in his way to kill his father Zeus. ''' '''vs. Gandalf: The most powerful wizard of Middle-Earth who assisted the Fellowship on their journey and even returned from the dead to assist the forces of men to defeat the forces of Sauron and Saruman. ''' '''WHO IS DEADLIEST!? ' ' Weapons Battle Notes 1 vs 1 Battleground *Olympus *Pelennor Fields X-Factors Gandalf/Kratos 92 Training 96 Edge Kratos: Gandalf's training may of helped him in training with Magic but nothing can beat the tough and rigorious training of the Spartans 100 Combat Experience 95 Edge Gandalf: While Kratos has faced off against Gods, Titans and powerful mythological creatures. Gandalf has more years of Experience, and too has faced off against powerful creatures and monsters. 95 Magical Abilities 94 Edge Gandalf: Both have magic powers but Gandalf has both Offenseive and Defensive magic powers 90 Tactics 60 Edge Gandalf: While Kratos was the general of the Spartan Army his only tactic was to just charge at the enemy and slaughter them. Gandalf planned attacks and defenses during the War of the Ring. 70 Brutality 100 Edge Kratos: Kratos is a brutal killer who will kill anyone who got in his way. 50 Extremism 100 Edge Kraots: (Same as Brutality) 95 Intelligence 70 Edge Gandalf: Kratos is not very smart compared to Gandalf who has very high Intelligence 90 Psychological Health 40 Edge Gandalf: Kratos is haunted by the ghost of his past such as killing his own daughter and wife. Gandalf doesn't have any sort of psychological problems. Personal Edge: This will be a close battle while Kratos dominates in close range, Gandalf has the better magical abilities as he has both offensive and defensive powers. Edge: Gandalf The Battle On Olympus Kratos stands at the top and watches as the rest of the world burns in agony as he has completed his revenge and killed all of the Gods of Olympus and killed Zeus in revenge for his betrayal. "So you must be the Ghost of Sparta Kratos." A strange voice says Kratos looks behind him to see a old man in white robes. "Yes I am Kratos who are you old man and where did you come from?" Kratos replies "My name is Gandalf I come from a land many miles away from yours across the sea." Gandalf says "You have brought pain and evil into this world for what you have done Ghost of Sparta." Gandalf says "How do you know who I am?" Kratos asks "I was told by a friend of mine who knows the Gods of Olympus." Gandalf says "You must pay for what you have done Kratos." Gandalf says "I would like to see you try old man the mighty God's of Olympus and many more have tried to kill me and none not even the all powerful Zeus could stop me and I have had my vengence so if you think you can stop me you are WRONG!" Kratos says Kratos drops his Blades of Athena to the ground and swings his right Blade at Gandalf. But Gandalf raises his Shield of Istari and blocks the strike and strikes back by firing a ball of fire at Kratos who quickly dodges the ball of fire. "So I see you will not go down so easily." Gandalf says "NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW!" Kratos yells and charges at Gandalf. Kratos draws Typhon's Bane Bow and fires at Gandalf who raises the Shield of Istari again and the arrows bounce off the shield. Gandalf directs his Magical Kinesis at the Bow and is able to disarm it from Kratos and tosses it over the edge of the cliff. Kratos retaliates by charging at Gandalf again and swings his Blades at Gandalf who ducks under them and charges at Kratos and the two engage in combat. Kratos takes a swing at Gandalf but Gandalf blocks the strike with his sword Glamdring and hits Kratos in the head with his Staff. Kratos stumbles back and stomps his feet on the ground using the magic of Atlas Quake to throw Gandalf off balance and makes Gandalf fall to the ground. Kratos charges at Gandalf again but Gandalf grabs his staff and casts Destructive Blast blasting Kratos back and lands on his back. Both warriors get up and Kratos takes out the Head of Euryale but Gandalf quickly faces away from the head and Kratos starts moving towards him. Gandalf casts the Blinding Light spell and causes Kratos to shield his eyes from the bright light giving Gandalf time to raise his sword in the air and casts the Sword of Power spell out from his sword and blasts Kratos back making Kraots loose the head of Euryale. Kratos gets up to see Gandalf charging towards him but Kratos casts Cronos's rage at Gandalf who gets electrified and falls down. Kratos moves towards Gandalf and is about to finish him off when Gandalf once again costs the Blinding Light spell casuing Kratos to stumble back which gives Gandalf time to get up and casts a Lighting Strike at Kratos who is hit directly and yells in pain. Kratos falls down in pain but still manages enough strength to get up and swing his chains at Gandalf who blocks them using his Sword and Staff. Gandalf gets the chance and as Kratos swings down his right armed blade Gandalf casts the Sword of Power and uses the chain to electrify Kratos. Gandalf gets the chance and quickly charges at Kratos. Kratos is able to recover fast and swings his left blade at Gandalf but Gandalf dodges the strike and drives Glamdring into Kratos's chest. Kratos starts coughing up blood and falls down coughing up more blood. "Your time on this world ends here Ghost of Sparta." Gandalf says "No this cannot be...how can this be happening...I am invincible." Kratos says "You thought wrong Ghost of Sparta." Gandalf says and starts to walk away but Kratos gets up and swings his Blades of Athena at Gandalf who raises the Shield of Istari and blocks the stikes. He then turns around, raises his staff and plunges it into the ground. All around Kratos the ground begins to crack all around him and the ground gives away and Kratos falls from Olympus to the fire below. Gandalf retracts his staff from the ground and walks away. Winner:Gandalf ''' '''Battles out of 5,000 Gandalf-Kratos 2,509-2,491 Expert's Opinion: While Kratos dominated up in close range with his Blades of Athena having the reach compared to Glamdring and Gandalf's staff Gandalf dominated with his better Magical powers that covered both Offensive and Defensive capabilities. Category:Blog posts